No puedo dormir
by Shin Black
Summary: Argentina x Perú para promulgar esta pareja. Perú no puede dormir y parece que Argentina tampoco podrá.


No puedo dormir

Nota cultural: Sebastián (Uruguay), Daniel (Paraguay), Manuel (Chile), Miguel (Perú), Martín (Argentina), Luciano (Brazil).

Se había colocado su pijama y traía a chibi Maradona en su mano derecha. Ya habían terminado las eliminatorias para él, ahora faltaba que Sebastián le ganara a Costa Rica para ir al mundial junto a Dani y él, así la mafia del mate iría entera a Sudáfrica a propagar aquella bebida.

Abrió las sábanas y se sentó en la cama semidesnuda. Metió sus dos piernas y se tapó, colocó a Chibi Maradona a un lado y terminó de acomodarse mejor en la cama, estiró su mano para apagar la luz y listo, ahora sólo quedaba dormir.

Sonrió al recordar como Miguelito tan dulce y tierno que era casi le pateaba el trasero en las eliminatorias, tanto que decían que los peruanos eran borregos a la hora del fútbol le había costado un gol, y con miedo de perder tuvo que requerir de cualquier cosa entre ellos el pie de San Palermo. Luego recordó el partido con Seby, ese chico realmente golpeaba fuerte, casi podía sentir algunos moretones que recibió de aquel fuerte partido. Bien merecida la tenía la tarjeta roja uno de sus jugadores ¿acaso pensaba que jugaba fútbol o lucha libre? Cualquiera que sea la respuesta, él había ganado y ahora gozaba del privilegio.

Cerró los ojos para sumergirse en un profundo sueño abrazado de su Maradona en miniatura cuando de repente, estando en lo culmine de su descanso, la puerta es golpeada dos veces. Martín por un momento estaba apunto de insultar a todos los dioses del olimpo, pero decidió desistir y levantarse perezosamente para caminar hacia la puerta arrastrando sus pies:

-Pero ¿quién demonios interrumpe mi sueño de belleza? –dijo arrogante como siempre abriendo la puerta. Sus ojos y boca se abrieron al encontrar a un inocente Miguel del otro lado, abrazado a su llama de peluche-. ¿Migue? ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Y en pijama.

Había resaltado lo último. Miguel se encontraba en una pijama roja y blanca como su bandera, al igual que él tenía una celeste y blanca. Hizo entrar al muchacho que parecía algo temeroso, pero Martín no entendía ¿por qué?

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó cerrando la puerta y prendiendo las luces.

-No puedo dormir –que genio, era obvio que no podía dormir, pero aun así se lo había preguntado-. ¿Puedo dormir contigo, Martín?

Nunca se imaginó que alguien "voluntariamente" viniera a dormir con él, y menos Miguel, que era la criatura más inocente que había conocido, tal vez después de Daniel. Sonrió de costado y afirmó para sacar a Chibi Maradona y hacerle lugar a su compañero en la cama. El chico simplemente se acostó con un gesto de gracia y el rubio se puso a su costado para poder descansar. Apagó la luz y cerró sus ojos. Unos minutos después volvió a sentir como alguien lo zamarreaba, no era un sueño, abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con Miguel.

-¿Qué pasa Migue? –preguntó resignado, un poco adormitado.

-Escuché unos ruidos –Martu se trata de levantar y oye también el ruido.

-Eso es el viento Migue, anda, duérmete ya.

-Si….-susurró tapándose hasta los ojos con una expresión de terror que es captada por Martín.

-¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo, Migue? Tú no eres de tener miedo.

-Es que hoy hablaba con Brasil y el me contó unas historias de fantasmas, como ela del fantasma de Fujimori venía a atacarme.

-¿Fujimori? Creo que aun sigue vivo, Perú.

-Ah…..igual da miedo -susurró el muchachito, se colocó de lado mirando a Martín-. Cuéntame un cuento.

-¿Qué? –Martín se sorprendió ante el pedido, pero si eso hacía que Miguel le dejara dormir entonces lo haría-. Esto, pero luego te duermes ¿si?

-¡Si!

-Bien, había una vez……….-y no avanzó, Perú empezó a pestañar un poco preocupado porque Argentina estaba tildado.

-¿Realmente te sabes la historia?

-¡Claro que si! A ver….había una vez un lindo niño que jugaba por el parque –dijo Argentina mientras trataba de acomodar las ideas.

-¿Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó emocionado Perú.

-Em, se llamaba…..-miró hacia todos lados para encontrar algún nombre-. ¡Ah! Si, se llamaba Migue.

-¡Que lindo! ¿Qué más?

-Un día Migue se perdió en el bosque y entonces……un malvado brujo que se encontraba en las penumbras y que siempre estaba solo y desahuciado y por eso era un resentido no quería que Migue estuviera feliz.

-Ah, ya puedo descubrir el nombre de ese brujo –dijo Migue entre risas. Se podía escuchar desde afuera como comenzaba a llover.

-Un día, el Migue fue al bosque a recolectar frutos y entonces…..-se escucha un trueno-. El brujo apareció envuelto en un aura negra llena de melancolía y tomó al pequeño Migue por detrás.

Miguel ya empezaba a pensar que no le gustaba mucho ese cuento y se abrazó a una almohada que estaba por allí.

-Y entonces….el brujo Manuel se acerca al pequeño Miguel que no podía defenderse con nada ya que su Cool llama había desaparecido misteriosamente……-Martín se sienta en la cama para hacer gestos espantosos-. Manuel, el brujo malvado, se levanta y se acerca al pequeño Migue hasta estar completamente a su lado y……-para asustarlo, Martín le tocó la pierna sin que Migue se diera cuentas, éste espantado empezó a gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! –Martín también gritó del susto que se llevó al oír el grito; Migue abrazaba a Martu y viceversa hasta que un trueno.

-Cre-creo que mejor…..mejor vamos a dormir –dijo Miguel.

-Si, creo mejor…….que si….-susurró acomodándose en la cama.

Ambos quedaron así durante varios minutos.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

TOC TOC

Golpearon la puerta de un cuarto, el único que habitaba allí se levantó con pereza fregándose los ojos y abrió la puerta para ver a Perú y Argentina del otro lado. Pestañó un poco y abrió la boca para preguntar:

-¿Pero que quiri aquí, wn? –preguntó Chile.

-¿Podemos dormir contigo?

FIN

Bueno espero no haber ofendido a nadie porque este fic hizo que varias personas se ofendan y yo no lo encontré ofensivo, ustedes me dicen. Lo de Fujimori, realmente no sabía que podía hacer que Perú se "asuste" por decirlo así. Y bueno:

community. livejournal. com /argxperuxchile

Esta es una pag que tengo de una comunidad argentina x chile x Perú. Solo para fan de esos tres juntos o de Perú x argentina (esto es porque Perú x chile y argentina x chile ya tienen pags) Solo deben unirla porque deje espacio ;O:

Nota especial: Yo creo que Miguel en realidad no le temía al fantasma, solo quería dormir con Argentina ;3


End file.
